


Keep You Safe

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: A glimpse of sexual/physical abuse Arthur experienced as a child and his relationship with Bruce in his present time.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Keep You Safe

* * *

Arthur was small for his age, thin, with limp unwashed messy hair that fell over his eyes as he drew into himself. The sound of his mother’s cries and yelps of pain reached him as he tried to burrow himself further into the pile of dirty clothes between his wall and bed. Listening to her pain didn’t make him think of her, it made him think of what might come next. David; her boyfriend, always hit his mom, sometimes it was just that and he’d go to bed. Other times he’d visit Arthur, he hoped that tonight David would leave him alone. That he would walk by and go to his room so Arthur could play with his toys.

When the sound of his mother softened to a low whimper and he heard footsteps heading his way Arthur held his breath. Please keep going repeated in his mind as they grew louder Arthur could tell that he’d stopped in front of his door instantly and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. 

“Boy,” David said throwing his door open. Arthur flinched when it banged loudly against his wall. “Where are you?” He asked.

Arthur took slow shallow breaths of air trying to keep quiet as he walked in. He listened as his closet was opened and his toys were kicked around before the door was slammed shut. 

“I know you're here,” David said menacingly as he slowly walked over to Arthur’s bed. David stopped just on the other side of his small twin sized mattress and Arthur couldn’t hold back the shiver that racked through his body.

"I'm going to find you, Arthur.” 

He could hear as David leaned onto his bed and Arthur whimpered. He cut himself off going silent again but he knew it was too late already. Arthur cried out in fear and pain as David grabbed him by his arm and yanked him up painfully. 

“Are you stupid? Do you think you can hide from me?” He asked angrily.

Arthur shook his head eyes screwed shut as he was pushed down onto his bed. He didn’t even try to push the man away as his clothes were pulled off painfully.

“You’re useless, just like your mother,” David hissed as he stripped Arthur bare. “I’ll teach you for trying to hide.” Arthur listened to the sound of David’s belt being pulled out from the loops of his pants. He moved to shield his face with his arms and that’s when the first crack rang in the air. David’s belt left an intense burning pain in its wake as the man slapped it down over his stomach and thighs.

Arthur sobbed into his arms as his body throbbed in pain. 

"You're fucking useless," David said as he tossed his belt with a soft clank to the carpet and unzipped himself.

"N-no-no," Arthur whispered arms weakly pushing against the man’s chest in a feeble attempt to keep David away. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” David asked shoving Arthur’s hands aside before punching him on the side of the head. 

Arthur continued to sob as he moved his arms back up to protect his head. He couldn’t fight back as David pried his legs open wide and leaned in too close. He cried out when he felt it; hard and big, shoved into his small body. It hurt like nothing else he’d ever felt and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

“Happy?” Arthur peered over at his door where his mother was.

“Get outta here,” David grunted.

She stood there and stared straight at him for a few seconds before she nodded. “Okay.”

She walked back out of view and Arthur kept crying.

-

“Arthur...Arthur!”

“What?” Arthur asks sleepily looking at the boy that’s shaken him awake. 

“You were crying and mumbling,” Bruce answers quietly.

“Oh…” Arthur moves his hand up to his eyes and wipes away the tears with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Were you having a nightmare?” 

“I--I think so,” Arthur answers. “I can’t remember it.”

Bruce hugs him his small arms going over his narrow waist. “You sounded really sad.”

Arthur slides his arm over Bruce’s and tugs him closer. “Thank you for waking me, Bruce.” He presses a kiss to the child’s head. “It’s still dark out let’s try to get back to sleep, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Bruce voices with a nod turning onto his back.

Arthur listens as Bruce’s breathing evens out and slides his hand through Bruce's hair. He remembers some of his dream, the fear, the pain, and of his mother’s vacant stare. Things that Bruce doesn’t need to know about and will never experience. He’ll always be loved and protected as long as Arthur is alive. 

“I'm not asleep yet,” Bruce whispers breaking Arthur out of his thoughts. He begins to move his hand away ready to apologize when Bruce's small hand goes around his wrist stopping him. “Can we...can we kiss?”

Arthur smiles, “Is that what you want?”

“Yeah,” Bruce mumbles. “Can we do the other things too?”

“Are you sure you want that?” Arthur asks pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“Yes, please,” Bruce answers. 

He wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and draws him in for a full-on open-mouthed kiss. Arthur slides his hand under Bruce’s shirt as they kiss. He hears the soft moan that Bruce exhales as he begins to kiss down Bruce’s neck. He gently tugs off the boy’s shirt listening for any sounds of discomfort when he sucks in a nipple. 

“Arthur,” Bruce moans his name as Arthur slides his hand between his legs.

“I’m going to take care of you Bruce,” Arthur says as he removes the rest of Bruce’s clothes. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He promises as he kisses Bruce’s inner thigh before wrapping his mouth around Bruce's aching erection.

* * *

  
  



End file.
